Power rangers turbo a movie: Moon racer turbo power
by TVDTO2018
Summary: When Hayley Oliver, (Tommy's little cousin by two years ) is chosen by Zordon to become a new ranger she goes with the others to help Lerigot. She leaves with Justin and meets the others. What happens when they face Divatox.
1. Chapter 1: Rocky hurt and finding out

Chapter 1: Rocky hurt and finding out who the rangers are.

TVDTO2018:

Please review.

 _(Moon racer turbo power)_

Hayley's POV:

I sit besides Justin on the bus to way to watch the competition practice. Both of us are being quiet. I am missing my parents who had sent me to live with Tommy's while they went on a six month business trip.

Everyone else is singing.

"ROW, ROW, ROW YOUR BOAT! GENTLY DOWN THE STREAM! MERRILY, MERRILY, MERRILY, MERRILY, LIFE IS BUT A DREAM!"

Kat one of Tommy's friends approaches Justin and I. This bus is for kids but I came to help out if needed. She smiles at me which I return before she turns to Justin.

"Come on Justin I know you know the words," Kat says patting his shoulder.

"I don't feel like singing," Justin informs her.

She leans down next to him. "You wanna talk about it?"

"There's nothing to talk about," Justin says glancing at me before turning back to her. "I just don't feel like singing."

Kat glances at Tanya before looking at me. I shrug and smile again.

"Okay," Kat says before getting to her feet and continuing on with her singing and conducting.

"What about you?" Justin asks. "What's got you so upset?"

"Not against anyone in Angel grove but I wish my parents had taken me with them," I explain. "I may be sixteen but I wanted to go with them. Of course that wasn't aloud because I needed to stay in school."

He nods. "I know how you feel there."

When we arrive at the dojo we all get off of the bus and head inside. For some reason it is quiet. When we get further inside we see Rocky being led away on a stretcher. We are shocked as without him Adam and Tommy cannot enter the competition.

"ROCKY!" Justin yells before we both move forwards.

"JUSTIN, HAYLEY WAIT!" Tanya yells behind us and we stop both her and Kat pass us but Tanya stops to say. "Wait here."

"ROCKY!" Kat yells clearly worried for her friend.

Justin and I watch on in fear. How are we ever going to win the competition now. I see Tommy and the others heading off to go with him.

"Justin," I say to the boy besides me. "Come on we'll follow them and go to the hospital as well."

He pauses for a second before nodding and I lead him with me as we head for the hospital. I just wanted to make sure he was okay. If not then Tommy and Adam needed to try and find a new partner for the competition.

When we get to the hospital we slowly go inside and I ask for his room number. Of course they give it to us and we head up the stairs towards his room. I really hope that he will be okay.

 _(moon racer turbo power)_

We head into his room and I see that he is in a neck brace. He seems to be sleeping.

"Rocky," Justin says but before we can speak again we hear people coming towards the room.

I hide behind the door worried as Tommy and the others enter with gifts.

"Hey!" They all say to Rocky who finally stirs.

"Brought you a surprise," Tanya says and I see her placing flowers down. "Here you go. How are you feeling?"

Tommy holds up a card. "Got you a card."

"And uh some decoration," Adam says letting some balloons float up to the ceiling making everyone laugh.

Tanya decides to give Rocky some good news. "The doctor said your gonna make a full recovery."

"Yeah but not enough in time for the competition," Rocky says and I bite back a sigh. "Looks like you guys are gonna have to go without me."

"Looks like we don't have a choice," Adam points out. "I mean without that prize money the shelter's going to close for sure."

"You know Justin's taking this pretty hard," Kat says before turning to Tommy. "It's bad enough he lost his mother now he's too face loosing the shelter. Hayley is trying to be there for him but she misses her parents and even though she loves it at your place Tommy she misses home."

"Well were not gonna let the shelter close," Tanya points out.

Suddenly a weird beeping sound catches my attention. Then Tommy raises a device on his wrist and begins to speak into it for some weird reason.

"This is Tommy," my cousin says.

"Rangers," a new voice says making my mouth drop. "Report to the power chamber. A powerful wizard has landed on earth and may be in danger."

"Were on our way," Tommy says. "Tommy out.

They all look at each other and then Rocky.

"You guys heard Zordon," Rocky says to all of them. "What are you waiting for?"

They all say goodbye and I am even more shocked as they disappear in a shower of four different color lights.

I hear Justin bash his head. "OW!"

"Who's there?" Rocky asks so both Justin and I come out where he can see us. "Justin, Hayley. Did you two just hear all that?"

"You guys are the power rangers?" Justin and I both ask at the same time.

Rocky looks a little angry but then he sighs.

"Yes," he says and I know that ha has given in. "Or at least I was. Right now I will not be much help to the other rangers."

"Is there anything we can do?" I ask after he had explained that he was once the red ranger and now he's blue.

He also explained that Tommy was the white, green and red ranger at some point or another. Adam was black and now green and both Tanya and Kat have always been yellow and pink. He explains how they became rangers and who Zordon and Alpha are.

"Actually..." he says slowly. "There may be something. Can one of you press the two buttons on the wrist thing on my left arm?"

I do so and Rocky speaks. "Zordon this is Rocky."

"Yes Rocky I hope you are feeling better," the voice from earlier says.

"A little," he replies. "But I know that you are down a ranger. Two friends of me and the guys found out who we are... any chance one of them can take over for me."

"The others have just left in there new zords to head to Miranthias," Zordon explains. "Let Alpha get a lock on them and we will teleport them here to talk."

Before I know it I disappear in a flash of silver.

 _(Moon racer turbo power)_

TVDTO2018:

This will continue on to in space and I plan on it being an Carlos and Ashley coupling so I can have a AndrosXoc. Please review.


	2. Chapter 2: Zordon, alpha, becoming a

Chapter 2: Zordon, Alpha and becoming a ranger.

TVDTO2018:

Please review.

 _(moon racer turbo power)_

Hayley's POV:

When we stop I look around to see we are in some sort of headquarters.

"Where are we?" Justin asks.

"Welcome Hayley and Justin," a voice says and when I look up I see a head floating in a tube. "I am Zordon. Extra-terrestrial from the planet Eltar."

A robot approaches and I step back a bit. "And I am Alpha 5."

I nod and smile at his enthusiasm.

"Can I ask why we are here?" I ask Zordon.

"Your two's willingness to help a friend in need," Zordon begins. "Has made us choose you both to become new power rangers."

"Both?" Justin asks. "But they're is only one spot free."

"Correct Justin," Alpha agrees. "If you will follow me."

"There incredible," I point out and glance at Justin who nods. "What do we do?"

Alpha leads us over to a console where both a morpher and key for us wait. Alpha then turns to us.

"Justin I will now give you some tips on how to drive," Alpha says leading him away. "Hayley you already know how to drive I believe."

"From a few driving lessons yes," I confirm. "But where do we meet the others?"

"It is installed into your zords gps already," Alpha explains.

"The enemy that the other rangers are facing is Divatox," Zordon explains the issue. "She is a space pirate. Having succeeded in capturing the alien Lerigot she plans to use him to get through the nemesis triangle. There she will head to Miranthias."

"Sounds like this woman has some serious klepto issues," I say to Justin. "So we join up with the others and go on the ship. But we are no as experienced as them four."

"That does not matter Hayley," Alpha says. "In your hearts you two have what it takes to become great rangers."

"Now remember you two," Zordon says as we prepare to leave. "By accepting this honor you are also accepting great responsebility. As the newest rangers you must take your lead from the others and learn to use your new powers wisely. You will command the mountain blaster and the Moon racer. And henceforth be known as the blue and white rangers. Good luck and may the power protect you both."

I glance at Justin as we both grab our helmets. Once inside our vehicles we power down.

"Hey Justin!" I say over the comlinks. "Hows mountain blaster doing?"

Justin laughs. "Great this is so cool. How are you and moon racer doing."

"Were about to darken divatox's world," I say as I glance around as we head into the desert. "I hope the others have not left yet. I also wonder how they are going to take us becoming the newest rangers."

"I'm sure they'll be happy to have a full team plus one extra," Justin says. "I cannot wait to get there."

"Boys," I say under my breath.

 _(moon racer turbo power)_

We arrive at our destination and get out of the cars. I see the other four cars besides us and there owners approach us. Tommy looks confused as he spots me and after seeing Justin they look even more confused.

"Wow! Cool," Justin says as we both approach our friends.

"Justin, Hayley what are you doing here?" Tanya asks.

"Rocky couldn't make it," Justin explains as we run over. "So he sent us."

"What are you talking about?" Adam asks.

"Guys," Justin says excited. "I'm the new blue ranger. Isn't that cool or what."

"What?" Kat asks at Tommy walks away looking shocked.

"Man we were afraid we weren't gonna make it," Justin explains. "Alpha had to give me a crash course on driving. Good thing you don't need a license to drive a zord."

"Wait a minute," Tommy says glancing at me. "That explains what Justin is doing here but what about you Hayley?"

I smile and pat moon racer who is right behind me. "I am the new white ranger. Instead of having to choose between the two of us Alpha created a new morpher and zord."

They look shocked.

"So," Justin says changing the subject. "What are we doing here?"

Suddenly we hear a noise from the ship behind us. The others point there flashlights at it.

"We'll uh talk about this later," Tommy says. "Right now we gotta get those cars on that ship. Let's go."

We all do as he says and race back to our cars. I climb inside moon racer and follow behind the others as we board the ship. We place the cars in the deck below.

"Okay everybody on board?" Tommy asks as we climb out.

"Yep," Kat reassures him. "We're all here."

"Let's check out the ship," Tommy suggests.

We climb up to the top deck. I go after Tommy and take a look around. I can see why its called the ghostly Galleon.

Suddenly a door slams behind us making us all jump.

As a group we continue to look around the ship and keep our guard up just in case. We can hear bells and other noises but we seem to be the only people here.

"Hey you guys!" Justin says making us all move quickly towards him. "Look at this!"

We see a little chest gold in color. It stands out.

"Guess we should open it," Tanya says and Kat is the one to open it.

Inside is six spaces for keys shaped like the ones to our morphers.

"Looks like the portal keys also control the ship," Kat points out.

"Let's do it," Tommy says and we all pull out our keys.

We place them inside and turn them. A golden glow appears around them and straight away the ship seems to come to life. The bells ring louder and we begin to notice other things.

"Hey the compass is moving," Adam points out.

The sails begin to raise.

"And the sails!" Tanya calls out.

"There raising by themselves," Kat and I say together as we stare at them.

Before we know it we have set sail.

 _(Moon racer turbo power)_

TVDTO2018:

Please review.

Pinkranger13: Thankyou for your review.


	3. Chapter 3: Talking to Tommy and a fight

Chapter 3: Talking to Tommy and a fight.

TVDTO2018:

A bit of cousin bonding in this chapter.

 _(Moon racer turbo power)_

Hayley's POV:

The next day we all stand up on deck looking out at the vast ocean. It is beautiful. It reminds me of where I used to live. We lived near the sea.

Later on as it gets dark I am sat on my own. It may be getting cold but I enjoy the breeze. The others are down below and I think Justin is on the other side. Neither of us are talking. Were just enjoying the silence.

"Hayley," I hear Tommy say. "Hayley where are you?"

"Over here Tommy," I say to him.

He comes over and smiles at me as he leans on the railing next to me. I turn to glance at him with a smile before turning back towards the ocean.

"Hey," he says and I nod. "You've been really quiet since we got here. Anything on your mind."

I shrug. "I guess I'm just really missing mum and dad... and home."

He places an arm around my shoulder.

"I don't blame you," he says gently. "But you know you'll always have me, my parents and now the other rangers as well."

I smile.

"Thanks Tommy," I say turning so we can hug properly. "Never thought I'd be a power ranger though."

He chuckles.

"You never do until you become one," he points out. "Man I've been a ranger the longest and I still cannot believe it. But it's what's in your heart that makes you a great ranger. Not age, not fighting or muscles. Heart."

"When did you become so wise?" I ask laughing.

"Hey!" He says rubbing my hair. "I've always been wise. I just hid it so well."

I nod. "Yep."

He shakes his head before glancing around. "Well Kat was heading to speak to Justin and then we were all gonna head back down below. Are you coming?"

I shake my head.

"I want to enjoy the view a little more," I explain. "Then I'll join you guys."

He nods and ruffles my hair again before walking away. I decide to sit down and relax for a bit. I wonder what my parents are up to right now. This business trip was taking so long in my opinion. I just wish they would hurry up and come home. Tommy and his family have tried to be there for me but its not the same. I miss my parents and I miss my home. Hopefully after this adventure I can try and get back in touch with them. They are supposed to be coming back in a few weeks.

I walk towards where I know Justin is.

"Hey," I say when I get to him. "Enjoying the night like me?"

"Yeah," he says smiling. "I cannot believe yesterday I was a normal kid and today I am a power ranger. Its so cool."

I chuckle. "I agree with you there. It's nice to get away from Angel Grove for a while as well."

Before anything else can be said we hear a strange noise. The both of us turn to see some sort of monsters behind us. They look like slimy turtles.

I glance at Justin.

 _(Moon racer turbo power)_

I drop into fighting stance in front of Justin who calls out for the others.

"Guys," he whispers clearly scared. "Guys."

Two of them come at us. Both Justin and I make a noise as we kick them back.

"Justin Hayley," I hear Adam say as he comes towards us.

"ADAM LOOK OUT!" I yell as I see them going for him as well.

One comes flying at him so he does a back flip and kicks it in the stomach. It hits the bell and Adam quickly gets to his feet. I am pretty sure the others would have heard that. Hopefully they'll know that something is wrong and come to investigate.

"GUYS!" Adam yells down to the other rangers so they know that there is something wrong. "It's time to rumble!"

I do a tornado kick at one and turn to punch it. I see Tommy and the others joining us to fight. I slam the heel of my hand into ones stomach and then kick it again.

Tommy runs forward and kicks one that was trying to sneak up on me. I flip over him and side kick it in the head.

Tommy jumps into the air and grabs something so he can kick it in the head while I duck down and sweep its feet out from under it to knock it off balance.

It lands in the water and then Tommy and I split up. I run over to help Adam and he continues to fight another one. I make a noise as I launch forwards and do a spinning hook kick. It screeches as Adam turns to it.

I see both Tanya and Kat use a net to trap another and send it off of the boat.

Adam punches it about twenty times really quickly in the head and then I kick it so it lands in the water. I then look at Adams hands which are full of gunk off of the monster. I make a disgusted noise at the same time that Adam does.

He tries to get it off of his hands as we join Kat, Tanya and Justin.

Adam and Tommy jump in front of us to face the last one. It seems to have noticed that it is badly outnumbered.

Tommy does a bunch of moves to show off making the creature look slightly scared.

"Boo!" Tommy says and the monster quickly runs over to the edge of the ship and Tommy helps it to throws itself off.

We all glance at where it landed in the water. Then I hear Tanya speak behind me.

"This sure ain't the love boat," she says making Kat and I laugh.

"What's the love boat?" Justin asks as we all head back for the lower deck.

 _(Moon racer turbo power)_

TVDTO2018:

Hope you enjoy.


	4. Chapter 4: The nemesis triangle

Chapter 4: The nemesis triangle.

TVDTO2018:

Please review.

 _(Moon racer turbo power)_

Hayley's POV:

Next day we arrive at the triangle.

"There it is," Tommy says as we all gather around. "The nemesis triangle."

"It's incredible," Kat says as the ship heads for it.

"Yeah," Justin says from my side. "Whoever's steering this ship sure knows where to go."

I nod my head in agreement.

"Right into the heart of it," Adam points out as Tommy glances back at us.

Lightning flashes all around the triangle. I worry about if any of us get struck by lightning. If the boat gets struck it could be set on fire.

Suddenly we all have to duck as a bolt of lightning comes our way.

"Tell me I'm not seeing things?" Kat asks.

"No," Adam clarify's. "It's the triangle. Looks pretty nasty."

"HIT THE DECK!" Tommy yells and Adam pushes me down with him as more lightning comes our way.

We all slowly stand up.

"Were getting closer to the gateway," Adam points out. "We need the keys."

"You guys get below," Kat says. "I'll get the keys."

"Be careful," Tommy tells her as we all head for the lower deck.

As we get down there we wait for a minute and then Kat appears with our keys. She hands them all to us.

"Okay," Tommy says as we prepare to put them together. "Ready!"

Before we can put them together a barrel falls and hits Justin. This causes him to drop his key on the ground.

"MY key I dropped my key!" He says dropping down to the ground to try and get to where it has fallen behind some more barrels.

He struggles and groans as he tries to reach for it.

"I can't reach it!" He exclaims.

"Hurry Justin!" Tanya says as we get closer to the triangle.

"I got it!" He says after another moment and then he joins the circle that we are in.

"LETS DO IT!" Tommy says.

We all put our keys together and bright lights come out of them. Then a shock-wave passes over the six of us causing us all to fall to the ground.

As Tommy helps me to my feet we all turn as a greyish substance passes through us. It feels cold and we all touch our bodies at the strange feeling.

We had finally made it through the triangle and are on our way to Miranthias.

I turn to the others and we all share a look. That was the weirdest sensation we had ever felt.

We cannot wait to get to Miranthias and get this over with. But I do wonder if I will be allowed to continue on as a ranger when we return. I mean we do not know if Rocky will want his morpher back and my morpher and zord were made last minute.

What is going to happen when we return. Will I no longer be a ranger? I know that I would love to continue on as the white ranger.

 _(Moon racer turbo power)_

Later on Justin who was keeping watch begins to yell out to us all.

"There she blows land ahoy!" He says from the riggings making us all laugh at him. "Shiver me timbers. I've always wanted to say that!"

We head towards the front of the boat and see the island. It is a clear day so we can see that we are only a little away from it right now.

"There it is," Adam says from behind me as Justin joins us. "The lost island of Miranthias."

"Yep looks pretty lost to me," Tanya says.

"Beautiful though," I say as I stare at the island.

"Zordon says maligore's volcano is inside the serpents temple," Adam reminds all of us. "That's gotta be where there going."

"Then thats where were going to," Tommy says glancing around at all of us.

We all have our bags on and Tommy is looking at his turbo navigator.

"Guys," he says as we all make sure were ready. "Something's wrong. I can't get a lock on Lerigot."

Adam decides to try and make things easier.

"Look desert thunders up first," he begins. "I can drive her up to the top of the cliff over there and see if I can see the temple."

"Good keep in contact," Tommy tells him. "We'll get the other vehicles rolling."

"Be careful," Tanya tells him worried.

We watch as Adam climbs into desert thunder and takes off. We hope that he will be okay and that he will be able to see the temple from the cliffs. If the navigator isn't picking up Lerigot then he is probably getting weaker.

Adam takes the car out onto the water. Luckily our zords are made for the water as well as land.

Suddenly something appears on the turbo navigator's.

"Our covers blown," Tanya points out. "Something's coming towards us."

"And it's coming fast," Tommy agrees.

"We can't be detected inside the turbo vehicles," Kat reminds us.

"It's our only chance," I agree sharing a look with my cousin.

"Come on we gotta get our butts in those cars," Justin says.

We all go racing down to the lower deck. I get straight into moon racer and put my bag besides me. Putting on my headset I follow Kat in Windchaser as we quickly get off of the ship just before it is blown to pieces.

Luckily we all made it out. We float our cars on the water.

Tommy laughs. "Looks like we all made it through."

"All right," Tanya agrees. "So what do you think Justin?"

"WOW! Can we do that again!" Justin cheers.

"Can I be the first to say I'm gonna be angry if there's even a scratch on my zord," I say and the others laugh louder as we head for land.

"All right!" Tommy says over the coms. "Head for shore."

I nod to myself as we all float in a line towards the shore. I hope Adam knows we made it.

 _(Moon racer turbo power)_

TVDTO2018:

I will continue on into a power rangers turbo tv series fanfic.


	5. Chapter 5: The temple and Maligore

Chapter 5: The temple and Maligore.

TVDTO2018:

Please review.

 _(Moon racer turbo power)_

Hayley's POV:

We arrive on land head for the direction that Adam went in. I do like the looks of the island but I know we need to hurry if we are to save Lerigot and his family.

"Guys we've gotta hurry," Adam says running over to us.

"Adam are you all right?" Kat asks as we reach him.

"Lerigot's dying," Adam explains and I sigh. "We may already be too late."

This is not good. We need to help him and fast.

"All right we'll leave the vehicles here," Tommy tells us as we all go for our keys so we can morph. "Go for the silent approach. Take out your morphers. It's time to kick into action. Shift into turbo!"

We all do as we say but in his excitement Justin holds the wrong hand up. We are all supposed to have our key in our left hand while he has his in his right. He looks sheepish.

We all do a sign and then insert our keys into our morphers and turn. Then we morph.

"MOUNTAIN BLASTER TURBO POWER!"

"DESSERT THUNDER TURBO POWER!"

"DUNE STAR TURBO POWER!"

"WIND CHASER TURBO POWER!"

"MOON RACER TURBO POWER!" I yell and as A beam of energy comes from between my hands my ranger suit appears on my body.

"RED LIGHTNING TURBO POWER!"

"Let's do it!" Tommy says to all of us.

"Right!" Justin says and then as the rest of us walk off I hear him yell. "ALL RIGHT!"

"Right!" Kat and I agree.

I smile as I follow my cousin. I am just as excited as Justin. I noticed that Justin had grown.

"Hey wait for me!" He calls out from the back of the group.

The six of us go racing through the forest together to try and find out where the temple is. We jump over anything in our way.

"Sure beats walking!" Adam points out at how fast we can run with these new ranger powers.

"You can say that again," Tommy agrees glancing back at the green ranger.

We are forced to roll or jump as a giant tree branch gets in our way.

"Hear that?" Tommy asks and as I listen closely I can hear some sort of chanting going on but I cannot tell where its coming from or who's saying it. "We're close. Keep your eyes open."

I try to listen so I can pinpoint where the chanting is coming from. I stop as I see Justin stop. I listen and so does he. We can hear the chanting from our right.

"MALIGORE! MALIGORE! MALIGORE!" The voice is saying repeatedly.

Justin pulls a branch out of the way.

"TOMMY!" We both yell. "Over here!"

"What's wrong?" Tommy asks as he approaches us.

"Are you two okay?" Kat continues as she stands besides Tommy.

"Sounds coming from that way," Justin says motioning to our right.

"Good job you two!" Tommy says to both of us.

"Yeah!" Kat agrees.

"WOW!" Justin says jumping into the air. "This is fun. Follow me guys I'll lead the way."

I let him lead but he begins to go too far forward. We begin to see a cave entrance.

"Justin wait it's too dangerous!" Adam says cautioning him.

"I found the entrance," Justin continues barely heeding Adam's warning.

 _(Moon racer turbo power)_

We head into the cave with our headlights on.

"All right guys this is it!" Tommy says as we stand outside the temple. "You guys ready?"

"Ready," we whisper back.

We see two past rangers Kimberly and Jason about to be lowered into a lava pit. We know we need to act fast.

"Move out on my command!" Tommy instructs us. "GO!"

We race into the room to see Divatox, her minions and some followers of Maligore's that were doing the chanting.

Divatox turns to us and glares. Kim and Jason look happy to see us.

"Hey did we miss the party?" Tommy mocks.

"Who invited you?" Divatox growls at us.

"We did," Kim says before making introductions. "Rangers this is Divatox. Divatox this is your worst nightmare."

"HA!" Divatox does not look scared in the least. "Lower them into the volcano!"

We all try to move quickly.

"I'll get the wheel!" Justin says as he runs towards the wheel.

Suddenly Piranhatrons (Divatox's minions) attack us.

I twist and kick one before dodging a punch and grabbing another's wrist. Twisting there wrist I flip them to the ground. I dodge out of the way as a boot comes flying at my face.

"You guys help!" I hear Kim scream.

I fight some more Piranhatrons and try to get closer to them but it is hard with so many. I jump into the air and do a spinning hook kick to two of them. I touch down and run over to help Adam with Lerigot.

"Come on Lerigot," I say gently to him because he is so weak.

"Over here," Adam agrees and we move him towards his wife and child. "Wait here! We'll be back as soon as we can!"

Unfourtanetly we could not do much more as we have to go straight back to fighting.

I jump straight back into action and kick one of the minions in the chest before dropping to the ground and tripping another.

I see one of Divatox's men Rygog back at the wheel trying to lower them again.

"NO!" I yell running forward.

But three Piranhatrons grab hold of me and I cannot move to help them. I can see the others also struggling to get free and Adam is on the floor where Elgar flipped him over with his whip.

"Too late rangers!" Divatox says. "Even now they are becoming his spawns of evil."

When it is too late to save them the Piranhatrons release all of us. We feel like we failed our friends.

"I love it when a plan comes together!" Elgar cheers.

Suddenly flames erupt from the pit and then in a flash of flames our friends appear again.

"Kimberly! Jason!" Tommy calls out to his two friends.

"Whoa that's a nice trick!" Elgar says as we all back up a little.

Kim turns to us and we are shocked to see her eyes are blood red. Jason's are the same. Our friends have been brainwashed. They both then snap the chains on there wrists.

"Maligore's children destroy those who threaten the flames of unity!" Divatox tells them.

They both jump off of the edge of the lava pit. Tommy runs towards Kim and tries to reason with her. I watch as Jason tries to break Justin's wrist.

"Leave him alone!" Kat says as she and I run forwards to try and get him to release Justin.

He kicks me in the stomach sending me to the ground and then hits Kat a few times until she is also down. I quickly get to my feet and begin to fight the Piranhatrons again.

I kick one and then move backwards to block a kick from two. Twisting into the air I double kick them and they go flying back.

I watch as Kim goes over to Kat but I cannot help as I am attacked by Jason. Luckily I can defend myself quiet well. Both my parents were martial artists and taught me a lot.

But Jason overpowers me when he grips my wrist which I had used to block him. He grabs it, kicks me in the stomach twice and then flips me into the air where I land hard on the ground.

"Hayley," Adam says running over and helping me to my feet. "You okay?!"

"Yeah," I say before glancing around. "But Tommy needs help."

I see my cousin being held above the lava pit. I try to run to him but I am intercepted by more Piranhatrons. Adam and Tanya quickly help me to fight them.

Kim attacks Tanya leaving both Adam and I to fight alone.

Out of the corner of my eye I see Lerigot and his wife shoot magic at Kim. Suddenly her eyes go back to normal and she is clearly okay.

"Tommy hang on!" She yells running over to help her ex boyfriend.

I see that Tommy is trying to stop Jason from falling back into the pit. Once again I want to help but I can't. A blast sends the three of them back towards us.

We all gather together and Kat holds out Tommy's helmet.

"I think you're gonna need this!" She says as he takes it.

"Yeah," he agrees before placing it on again. "Thanks. BACK TO ACTION!"

"I'll get the Learians," Kim suggests so she can keep them safe.

"RIGHT!" Tommy agrees before we all prepare to fight. "Let's finish up guys!"

I fought close to Tommy. I side stepped a Piranhatron that was running at me and shove my foot into its back. I twist around and front kick it where it falls to the ground. Two more come at me and not long after there also on the ground.

I see some about to attack Kim so I run to assist her.

"Thanks!" She says as we begin to fight together.

But then one grabs us both on the shoulder.

"Excuse me!" A voice says and next thing I know the goons are on the ground.

I turn to see Jason stood behind us.

"Thanks," Kim and I both say.

"Anytime!" Jason says and I chuckle before going back to the fight.

I regroup with the others again.

"Oh man!" Tommy says from besides me. "Tough group!"

Sparks fly from the lava pit. We all cover our eyes.

"I don't think I like this one bit!" Tommy says as we all step forwards a bit.

More sparks and Maligore's followers drop down to the ground and begin to bow.

"Come to me Maligore!" Divatox says her hands in the air. "Unite our powers as one!"

Suddenly we see a creepy hand appear over the side of the pit. It looks like its made from rocks and lava. Then the head and body appear and its the ugliest monster I have ever seen.

"Get ready to take this freak!" Tommy says.

"She wants to marry him?" Kat questions.

"Clearly her standards are very low," I point out staring at the teeth and eyes of Maligore.

"I think its time to break out the hardware!" Justin suggests.

"Good call Justin," Tommy agrees and we all summon our weapons. "Let's do it!"

"TURBO LIGHTNING SWORD!"

"TURBO HAND BLASTERS!"

"TURBO STAR CHARGERS!"

"TURBO THUNDER CANON!"

"TURBO WIND FIRE!"

"TURBO MOON DAGGERS!"

I hold my daggers one in each hand.

Divatox shakes his hand and he shocks her through it. She screams and falls back into Rygog.

"FIRE!" Tommy orders.

I point both of my daggers at Maligore and shots rain out with the others and fly towards Maligore. But all they seem to do is make him more angry.

"IT'S NOT WORKING!" Kat points out as the beast comes towards us.

"Whoa what a hot head!" Tommy says making me want to roll my eyes at his pun.

"What's the plan Tommy?" Adam asks as we stop firing. "That barely phased him."

"We've gotta get stone breath outside and call on our zords," Tommy informs us.

"All right," Justin says excitedly. "I was hoping you'd say that."

"LET'S DO IT!" Tommy says and we all move forwards.

Tommy and I both strike him but he hits us both in the chest sending us backwards. Kat goes next but he also knocks her, Tanya and Justin aside.

When Adam gets knocked down he lands on his back and he is clearly in pain.

"Adam get up!" Tommy says as we move towards him.

"Aw man I can't move!" Adam exclaims in pain.

"Come on you can do it!" Tommy encourages him.

"Hey you're brides leaving!" Adam says to Maligore distracting him so he can get to his feet. "Made you look."

Maligore begins coming at us.

"Everyone out the way we came," Tommy tells us as we head for the exit. "Adam can you make it?"

"Yeah!" Adam says.

"Okay lets go!" Tommy says and we all go out the door.

We leave and head for our zords.

 _(Moon racer turbo power)_

TVDTO2018:

Hope you all enjoyed. One last chapter and I will be working on both Turbo series and in space together.


	6. Chapter 6: Megazord battle and

Chapter 6: Megazord battle and competition.

TVDTO2018:

Last chapter please review and Ill try and put the first chapter of turbo asap.

 _(Moon racer turbo power)_

Hayley's POV:

The ground is shaking as we race back to where we left the vehicles. We go through bushes and bat them aside. We get to them and quickly climb in. Then we drive off.

"Head for the clearing," Tommy instructs us.

"Got it," Tanya agrees.

"Right behind you," Kat says.

"Copy that," Adam goes next.

"Let's do this!" I agree.

"YAHOO!" Justin says from behind me.

We drive in a line and my zord is in between Tommy's and Kat's. Suddenly Maligore grows.

"Let's see what this baby's got!" Tommy says. "Ready to bring them together!"

"Moon racer!" I say having my own battle formation. "READY!"

"WIND CHASER READY!"

"READY!"

"READY!"

"READY!"

"TURBO MEGAZORD MORPH SEQUENCE ONLINE!" Tommy says.

Our zords grow to there zord size.

"Desert thunder is ready to rock!" Adam says.

"Dune star is right there with you!" Tanya agrees.

"THIS IS AWESOME!" Justin cheers. "Mountain blaster here! I'm ready too!"

"Moon racer ready to go!" I say smiling.

"Initiate docking sequence!" Kat says as her zord approaches Justin's. "NOW!"

Kat's zord splits in half and attaches itself to either side of Justin's. Fists appear on either side.

"Mountain blaster is lined up and coming in!" Justin says as they complete the docking. Tanya and Adam's zord attaches for the legs.

I press a button and my zord splits in half and attaches to the top of Kat's to make shoulder pads. Lasers appear so my zord makes weapons on the shoulders.

"Moon racer docked!" I say.

"Red lightning coming in for final docking sequence.

A ramp appears from Justin's zord and Tommy's goes up it and inserts into the chest. The head also comes out of Tommy's zord.

As we get onto our feet my both sides of my zord folds to complete the shoulder pads. We all appear in the cockpit.

"MEGAZORD TURBO CHARGED!" We all yell.

I am in between Kat and Tanya at the back and the boys are at the front.

"READY!" Kat Tanya and I say from the back.

"LET'S TAKE CARE OF BUISNESS!" Tommy says.

We move the megazord forwards.

"Let's get em!" Justin says.

The megazord moves forwards and grapples with the monster. Maligore strikes us and we cry out. Then he strikes again.

"That was close!" Kat points out.

We punch him back. But then he strikes us again and our cockpit sparks. We strike him once more and he growls.

"We got him!" Tommy says.

"All right!" Kat cheers.

He sends fire at us and we try to evade the heat. More flames appear and once again our cockpit sparks.

"MOON LASERS!" I say pressing a few buttons. "FIRE!"

The shoulder pads fire a lot of lasers at Maligore and he stumbles back giving us enough time to summon the sword and shield.

"Great job Hayley!" Tommy says giving me thumbs up before speaking again. "Ready to fly?"

"Ready!" Kat says.

"All right!" Tommy says before pressing a few buttons. "Engage mega turbo jets. Now!"

"TURBO JETS FULL POWER!" We all yell.

The jets send the megazord racing towards the monster.

"Later flame face!" Tommy says moments before the megazord strikes Maligore.

We stop the megazord and Maligore goes falling off of the side of the cliff. We hear the explosion.

We all cheer I high five both girls and hug Tommy. It is so good our first victory as a team.

We see Kim, Jason, Bulk, Skull, Lerigot and his family coming towards us amazed at the megazord.

"Hey guys!" Tommy calls over the speakers to them. "How about a lift?"

We lower the arm down and wait for everyone to climb on. Then we make our way home.

 _(Moon racer turbo power)_

We are now at the competition. Jason had taken over for Rocky so now they had a full team. I sat with Justin, Kat and Tanya.

I barely listen to the commentating as I am so interested in the competition. All six competitors are in the ring together. Even Rocky had made it to watch the match even though he could not be in it himself.

We watch as Adam, Jason and Tommy all fight there opponents.

"GO GUYS!" I yell hoping that they win. "YOU CAN DO IT!"

Adam sweeps the feet out from under his opponent. Tommy also knocked his opponent to the ground.

"Angel grove scored again!" The commentator says. "One more point and they win the championship!"

I am so excited I am cheering and clapping constantly. If we win then the shelter stays open for Justin and all the other kids that currently live there.

I watch as Jason kicks his opponent to the ground as well. Tommy runs towards his opponent and the man has to dodge quiet a few kicks from Tommy. Tommy then kicks him in the chest.

Jason does a complicated series of moves before sending his partner into the ropes with a jump kick.

The guy then falls down again.

The whistle is blown. "POINT!"

The match is over and we are all sitting on the edge of our seats.

"Only 7 minutes and 10 seconds into the competition," the announcer begins. "The national championship title goes... to the angel grove shelter!"

We are all thrilled. We jump into the air and begin cheering.

"I knew they could do it!" Justin cheers.

"Come on!" Kat says and we go racing down to the ring.

I high five Adam and Jason as Kat hugs Tommy.

"Well!" Tommy begins looking at all of us. "Looks like the shelters not closing any time soon!"

I laugh and hug him myself. I haven't been this happy since before my parents left.

Kat helps Justin to get into the ring. There Tommy lifts him onto his shoulders. I cheer more as Adam passes Justin the huge trophy they won along with the money.

For now at least everything is great.

 _(Moon racer turbo power)_

TVDTO2018:

Please review.


End file.
